The Passion of Batman and the DC Universe
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Batman and all the beauties of the DC universe (complete smut; mature content)
1. Chapter 1: Batgirl(Barbra)

**_A_**_uthors Note: This will be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 1: Batgirl:_** Barbra Gordon always had a crush on Bruce. But with Wonder Woman in the way, she never had a chance with him. Now that she was out of the picture, Barbra had her chance to be with Bruce. Bruce was the perfect man. He was smart, handsome, rich, and he was a real fucking machine. Barbra spent a night in the mansion one time while Bruce and Diana were still together. She could hear Diana scream as Bruce pounded her like a mad man. Barbra would touch herself to the sounds of Diana's moans and would dream of Bruce fucking her instead. Barbra wanted some of the serious dick action Bruce gave to all the other women he fucked.

Bruce was in the Batcave. He was jerking off to the idea of banging Batgirl. Little did he know his fantasy was about to become a reality. Barbra was watching him. She was turned on looking at him as he stroke his 10 inch cock. She noticed that he had a video of her in fingering herself. He must of had a camera in her room when she stayed at the mansion. She thought it was perverted. But at the same time she thought it was sexy. She started fingering herself as she watched Bruce jerk is dick harder and harder. She was so wet and she was tired of fingering herself to the idea of making love to him. She knew it was time for the real deal. "Save some for me Bruce." she said as she sneaked up behind him. Bruce paused and was slightly embarrassed. She was standing behind him as he sat down. "Is the dark knight blushing?" she asked as she placed her right hand on his right shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed Bruce. It's actually really flattering." she said as she grabbed his cock with her left hand. Bruce looked at her and smirked. He knew what she wanted. She knew what he wanted.

She stood there and Jerked his dick slowly. He sat back and decided to let her show him what she could do. She rubbed his shoulder with her right hand and jerked his dick with her left hand. He sat back in his chair and decided to let her do all the work. She got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. Bruce grunted as she wrapped her lips and her tongue around his cock. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she bobbed back and forth on his cock. She sucked him faster and faster. He started groaning as she gagged all the way down on his cock. She would gasp for air but she wouldn't waste any time as she went back to suck him again. She would spit on his cock and jerk him when she needed a second to breathe. She had given him enough pleasure. Now it was her turn to get some too.

She mounted his cock as he remained in his chair. He legs spread apart. Her feet on the ground. Her chest facing his. She rode his cock and did all the work as he just sat in his chair and let her do everything. She rode his cock up and down. Her ass bounced on his cock. He would give it a good smack every second or two as she rode him. He then grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart as he began to thrust is cock deep into her pussy. He violently thrusted his cock into her tight virgin pussy. People thought that she had lost it to Nightwing, but she didn't. Bruce was taking her virginity at the moment. "Oh yes Bruce! Please don't stop!" she begged. He answered he beg and thrusted his cock as fast as he could. Her moans turned to screams of pleasure. He then under hooked both of her legs and picked her up.

His cock was still in her pussy. He was now standing up holding her as he fucked her. Her legs were wrapped around his body. He thrusted his cock as he also bounced her up and down on his cock. She was clinging to the man that was fucking her senseless. His thrust were fast and intense. He wasn't going soft on her tight virgin pussy. He wanted to make a mark. He wanted all the guys that fucked her after him knew that Batman had the first taste. She was intoxicated by her true feelings for Batman. She couldn't believe that finally she was getting the same dick action as all the other super sluts that he fucked. Bruce continued to fuck her violently. All she could do was hold on and moan. He got tired and sat back down. She immediately continued to ride him. Her ass made a loud smacking noise as it bounced up and down on Bruce's cock.

"Oh Bruce I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed. Bruce smacked her ass and thrusted his cock into her pussy. He wanted her to cum on his cock. She screamed and came all over his cock. Bruce was still hard and didn't have an orgasm yet. He didn't let her have a break. He bent her over the keyboard of the bat-computer and continued to fuck her doggy style. He started fucking her in the ass. He pulled the back of her Red hair and smacked her ass. He wanted to make her ass cheeks as red as her hair and they were. Her ass was red and raw. He wasn't gentle with her. He made it hurt. Every girl that had Bruce's cock understood how he could make it hurt so good. All the evil guys would be hurt by his fist and they hated it. All the evil and good girls got hurt by his dick and they loved it. He continued to fuck her ass until he felt his climax. That made him pull out and reinsert his cock back into her pussy. He fucked her until he came deep inside her. She came at the same time and moaned.

Bruce sat back in his chair. Barbra sat on his lap and kissed him. They made out for almost and hour. Bruce really felt something special with Barbra. He knew it wasn't anything special. But he really loved this moment with her. He cared her to his bed and continued to make out with her there. They spent the rest of that night making love and kissing. Bruce imagined how pissed Commissioner Gordon would be so pissed if he knew that his daughter was making love to Batman. Or his he even knew that his daughter was Batgirl. It was a dangerous game they were playing. Bruce fell asleep with Barbra later that night. He held her so close to him. He knew it was wrong. She was only 16 while he was 35. But he didn't care. She was so beautiful and so mature for her age. He would do it all again in a heart beat. Barbra and Bruce became friends with benefits after that night of hardcore sex.


	2. Chapter 2: Huntress

**_A_**_uthors Note: This will be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 2: Huntress:_** Batman was at his son's school; Gotham North Academy. He had to talk with Damian's teacher Mrs. Bertinelli about his grade. His son Damian was being a problem and she needed to talk with his father. Bruce walked into her classroom while she was grading papers. Her first name was Helena. She was a very attractive young woman. She was wearing a purple blouse, glasses, and a black mini-skirt that really showed off her ass when she stood up. She looked up and saw him walk in. "Mr. Wayne, thank you for coming. Come on in and i'll get with you in a second." she said. Bruce took a couple steps in. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, come over here. Don't be shy. I don't bite...hard." she said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair. Bruce walked over and sat in the chair next to her desk. "Well, Mr. Wayne.." she began but Bruce interrupted her. "Please, call me Bruce." he said. She smiled "Well, Mr. Wayne your son is a smart kid it's just that..." she paused. "He's being an annoyance?" he asked finishing her thought. "Yes. It's really been difficult to teach the class. He's very disruptive."she said. "I have the same problem keeping him under control at home." He said. "I had a feeling he was like this at home too." she said as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is your sons grade." she said. Bruce looked at it, put his face in his palms, and shook his head. "You're joking." he begged. "Sorry, he just doesn't do anything in this class." she said. Bruce shook his head, leaned back in his chair and sighed. He couldn't believe he had a 0% percent. It was embruing to the Wayne name. All the Wayne's before him were honor role students. "Mr. Wayne, how bad do you want you're son to get an A in my class?" she asked. He looked at her. "A lot." he said. "Well Mr. Wayne, your son cause me a lot of stress... I don't like to be stressed." She said. He smiled "I can help with that." he said as he stood up.

He stood behind her as she relaxed in her chair. He started to give her a back rub. She lightly moaned as Bruce releaved her of all the stress she was carrying. She then noticed that he was too good. She was starting to feel aroused. "Sure, he's hot and rich. But why am i horny?" she thought to her herself. Bruce was really getting her excited. She noticed that her pussy was getting wet. Before she even knew it, she was overcome by lust and the desire for Bruce. She stood up and sat on the edge of her desk. She spread her legs apart and gave Bruce a peek under her mini-skirt. "You don't wear panties while teaching a bunch of horny teenagers?" he asked. "I never claimed to be a good girl Mr. Wayne." she said. She took of her shirt and rolled up her skirt as Bruce went down on his knees. She sat across her desk wearing her bra and her mini skirt. Bruce placed his head between her legs and started eating her out. She licked her fingers and rubbed her clit as he licked her pussy. She moaned as he eagerly ate her out. He pleased her with his tongue. "Oh, Mr. Wayne!" she cried. She cried as she pulled his face towards hers to kiss him. He then pulled her off the desk and pushed her head downs until she was on her knees. "Call me Bruce.' He said as he forced his hard cock into her mouth.

She sucked it at a fast pace.. Her mouth was so wet and warm. She fucosed on pleasing the head. She knew it was the most sensitive part of the penis. Bruce could tell she was a pro at giving blow jobs. Bruce liked his girls a little slutty. Bruce groaned as she started jerking the part of his dick that wasn't in her mouth. she was getting amazing at this. She started going even faster, slobbering all over his dick. She went balls deep on him and she gagged on his 10 inch member. she took her mouth off his dick and gasped for air. She then started sucking his balls. she let his dick hang on her nose as she titled her head back to suck on his sack. He loved dirty girls that sucked the balls. He wanted to show her what he does to dirty girl. He wanted to have fun with his son's slutty teacher. He picked her up and forcefully bent her over the desk. She loved it when a guy got rough with her. She loved the feeling of being used and abused.

Bruce forced his cock into her pussy. She was a total whore but she was still tight. He forced his cock violently into her. He fucked her hard and fast. It was the only way he knew how to fuck. He doesn't do romance. All he does is please women and himself. He was a master of making the girl hurt so good. He fucked them so hard that hurt. He knew that's what made it better for them. They love the pain along with the sex. And that's what Helena was feeling. She was feeling the pain that came with Bruce's dick action. He continued pounding her pussy until she came. She then got on her knees and sucked his cock until felt his climax coming. She rubbed her pussy as he jerked his cock. He then came all over her beautiful tits. She continued to suck his cock for a minute. She stood up and gave him a smile. "Well Mr. Wayne, i think you will be proud with you're sons grade. She said. "Call me Bruce." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised that Bruce rocked her world the way he did. She didn't think a rich boy would have skills like that. She knew that there was something behind his amazing ability to fuck.

Later that night Bruce went out as the Batman. He was on a stake-out. He was observing a meth lab from the building over looking it. He was about ready to move in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and noticed it was Huntress standing there. "Boo." she said calmly. He looked at her with a grin. "Did i scare you?" she asked in a seductive manner. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was about to take out a meth lab...Looks like someone beat me to the punch." she said. "I haven't taking it out yet." he said. "You think maybe we can take it out together." she said wrapping her arms around his head. "There's a lot of things we can do together." he said. "Oh, i bet there is." she said as she kissed him. They knew that the meth-heads weren't going anywhere. They decided to make love on the roof and then bust the lab.

They skipped the foreplay and wen't straight into the main course. He sat down with his erect cock ready to penetrate her. She straddled him with her beautiful ass facing him. She must be one of the those girls that squat all the time at the gym. She had a perfect fit body. She wasn't too skinny. She wasn't too muscular . She had the perfect body slightly leaning on the muscular side. But that ass was firm and impressive. She sat down with his cock sliding into her pussy. Bruce didn't know why, but her pussy felt very familiar. She placed her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart as she continued to bounce her as up and down on his cock. He was surprised how good her balance was. She was on her tip toes, he hands were on her beautiful firm ass cheeks, and she was able to ride his cock at a steady pace. She then removed his cock from her pussy and laid down on his body. Her back was against his rock hard abs and chest. Her face was next to his. Her pussy pressed up against his cock. They shared a passionate was about to put his cock back in but she slapped his hand. "Wait till i give you permission." she said as she thrusted her pussy so that it rubbed against his hard cock. She was teasing the shit out of Bruce. She continued to kiss him. Their tongues making contact in each other's mouths. Finally he couldn't take it her rolled her on top of her. Her stomach was on the ground, with her ass up in the air waiting to get fucked. "I don't need your permission." he growled. She knew it was about to get rough.

He jammed his cock deep into her ass. Her eyes widened as he forced it into her. It was so tight. She had never let anybody in her ass. She preferred to get her pussy fucked. But this was the goddamn Batman. She always wanted to fuck the Batman. And now that it was happening, she knew she had to make it special to him somehow. She let him be the first guy to fuck her ass. His thrust were slow. He could barley move with her anus practically crushing his cock. He couldn't believe how tight it was. The way his cock slowly moved in her ass felt amazing to her. He was finally able to stretch it out slightly so that he could make his thrust a little faster. But it was still too tight for him to go as fast as he wanted. But he kept fucking her with all the power he had. All she could do was reach her arm back arm pull at his hair. The pain felt good but it was making her tear up. He was making her cry. He pulled his cock out and made her turn. He was now laying on her back. He pressed his chest against hers. He then put his cock into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him as he fucked her. Finally their climaxes began to come. She had to bite her lip so that she wouldn't scream in pleasure. Finally she came at the same time as him. He came inside her which was okay because she was a baron.

He rolled onto his back. She laid on to of him and cuddled with him. They kissed and held each other for a few minutes. During the sex he was able to figure out who she was. She was Damien's teacher. He had bonded her twice in one day. "Well that was amazing Mrs. Bertinelli." he said. She smirked. "Oh this that how it's going to be?" she asked. He nodded. "Suit yourself...Mr. Wayne." she said. His eyes widened. "How did you.." she interrupted him before he could finish. "You don't think i'd recognize that kind of dick action. Plus it still had my lipstick marks on it from earlier." she said. Brushed his hair behind her ear. "What am i going to do with you?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I'll be discreet if you will, Mr. Wayne" she said. "It's Bruce." he said. They cuddled and made out a little longer on the roof. They then put their suits back. After they took out the meth lab and they decided to go to Bruce's mansion for another round of sex. It was pretty just as hard as it was before. Damien could here his teacher scream from his room on the other side of the house. The sex lasted all night so it kept him up all night. After they were done banging at around 4:00 A.M. Bruce and Helena fell asleep. Damien was still haunted by the sounds of his dad banging his teacher.

The next morning, they all shared an awkward breakfast. Well Bruce and Helena were fine. Bruce finally got her to call her Bruce after the hardcore sex they had 3 times that previous day. They were Kissing and talking. Damien couldn't eat. All he could do was try to forget what he heard. Helena offered to give Damien a ride to school. She said it would be easier to car pool, but really all she wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable. Bruce caught onto it and decided to let her take him. Damien had nothing to say that entire day. Helena and Bruce decided to keep seeing each other just to torture him. They didn't have any real feeling for each other. They were just friends with benefits.


	3. Chapter 3: Supergirl

**_A_**_uthors Note: This will be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 3: Supergirl__:_** Bruce was at the Watch Tower. He had just finished a meeting with the leading members of the league. It was slightly uncomfortable for Wonder Woman and Batman to be in the same room in. Diana and Bruce were going through a rough patch in their relationship. They decided to split up for a while to get things straightened out. She decided not to see anybody else. Bruce was the only guy she had been with and the only guy she wanted to be with. Bruce however took the separation as an invitation to bang other girls. And as he walked out of that meeting he saw one of the girls he had his eye on for a while. Superman's cousin Kara better known as Supergirl was there. She too had a crush on Batman. She tried to keep her distance. She was worried about what Clark might do if he caught them together. Bruce wasn't scared of Clark. He would gladly take a beating if it meant he got to bang Kara. He knew that he and Diana would be getting back together soon. He knew he had a short time to bang all the girls on his "Girls to Bang" list. He felt that it was time to cross off Supergirl's name.

He didn't approach her in the hallway because Clark was around. He waited to go look he her later. He saw her leaning over a railing looking through the glass. She was gassing at the stars. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey." he said. "Hey." she said back timidly. She was intimidated by Bruce. "Enjoying the view?" he asked. "I just think the stars are pretty." she said. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I've seen prettier." he said. She turned around and faced him, still leaning back against the railing. "You know, Clark would be very mad if he caught us doing something...bad." she said biting her bottom lip. "The beating i'd take would be worth it." he said. She smiled, shook her head, and then jumped into Bruce's arms. "You're room?" she asked. "Why not?" he said as he kissed her. He carried her to his room and set her on the bed. They continued to kiss as he took of his clothes. She took of her shirt but kept her boots on and her skirt.

BJ time. He sat on the edge of the bed as she squatted down to suck his cock. She stayed off her knees, balancing herself on her tiptoes. She took Bruce's cock in her virgin mouth. Bruce was taking the virginity of another underage girl. He was a pervert and her knew it, but he didn't care. She took all 10 inches like a champ. She was a nature at giving blow jobs. She knew how to suck on his head and jerk his cock. She rubbed her pussy with the hand that wasn't jerking him off. She licked his cock from the base of his ball sack, all the way to the tip, and she placed it all in her mouth. She then gagged and brought her head back to gasp for air. She spat on it and started jerking it. He then stood up grabbed his cock and started forcing it down her throat. If he was going to bang Clark's cousin, he was going to ravage her. He forced his cock deep down her throat and choked her with it. He made her work for air. Finally he let her breathe. "Oh, yeah, just slide that dick in my mouth!" she cried as he started forcing his cock back into her let her breathe again. "Oh, Bruce! I want you!" she cried.

He bent her over his desk. He pulled down her panties but made her keep them around her ankles. He lifted up her skirt and placed his cock in her pussy. He knew it was her first time, but that didn't stop him from going hard core. He was rough with her. She clawed at his desk and left deep claw marks in the wood as he fucked her. "Oh, Bruce don't you dare stop!" she yelled. Bruce grabbed her panties from around her ankles and stuffed them in her mouth. "We wouldn't want to warn Clark, Now would we?" he asked. She shook her head. He kissed her cheek, smacked her ass, and began thrusting his cock hard into her again. Her moans and the way she begged for more made Bruce want to go harder. He put all of his power into his thrust's. She was a powerful girl. She wasn't easy to please. But Batman was doing what he did best. He made her hurt so good. He finally came to a stop. She breathed heavily. Bruce was tiered but he didn't show it. He didn't like to show weakness. He pulled her panties out of her mouth. "Are you gonna scream for me?" he asked. "Only if you continue to fuck me like that." she said. "Good" he said as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her body picked her up and pulled her on top of him as fell onto the bed.

She rode him with her chest facing away from him. He grabbed her hips as she rode up and down on his cock. Her pussy was so wet and tight as she rode him. Bruce sat up as her back pressed up against his chest. Bruce played with her tits as she continued to grind him. He squeezed them and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. She panted and moaned as she kept riding. She wrapped her back around his head. "Oh Bruce you're amazing. She bent her head back and kissed him. She moaned and almost screamed as he began to violently thrust his cock into her. He fucked her for a while, but got tired and stopped. She got off him and started sucking his cock. She gobbled it down her throat, gagging as she went all the way down on it. She spat on it and started jerking it. Bruce pulled her up and laid back down on the bed with her on top of him. with her chest facing his face she continued to ride him again. He thrusted into her as she grinned on him. "oh, Bruce i'm gonna cum" that made him go harder. He kept fucking she came all over his cock. "suck your cum off my cock" he demanded. she sucked his dick wildly she loved the feeling of his warm cock in her mouth. she started jerking him hard. his climax was coming. he started forcing his cock down her throat. he throat fucked her hard then finally with a moan he squirted his warm cum down her throat. she swallowed all of it.

He licked the pre-cum off her fingers too. She cuddled with Bruce in his bed. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" she asked with her eyes closes. "It was something special, alright." he lied. "Can we did this again sometime?" she asked. "Of course." he said. "Will you sleep with me?" she asked. He nodded. They shared a kiss and held each other as they slept. Clark walked in later and saw them. He was furious, but then he realized he shouldn't be. Kara was a woman that had the right to make her own choices. She chose to be with Bruce. He didn't think that was the best choice. But he didn't have the right to control her. He saw the smile on her face as she laid with Bruce. He decided to leave them alone. He didn't like the fact that Bruce banged his cousin, but he knew Bruce wasn't going to hurt her. Bruce and Kara became friends with Benefits after that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Zatanna

**_A_**_uthors Note: This will be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 4: Zatanna:_** Bruce was at the mansion. He and Barbra just got done having sex. He have her a kiss goodbye and she walked out the door. A couple hours later he got a call from his friend Zatanna. She asked if she could come over to talk. He told her to meet him in the cave. He walked by Alfred on his way to the cave. "Master Bruce, you have a woman problem." he said. "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked. "Diana, Barbra, Helena, Kara, and now Zatanna? You need to settle down eventually." Alfred said. "One day..But not today." Bruce said as he walked by Alfred. Alfred shook his head and went to the other side of the mansion. He didn't want to hear what Bruce and Zatanna were going to be doing.

She arrived at the bat-cave. She was wearing her classic black jacket, her black hat, her white shirt that was unbuttoned to show her cleavage, her white bow tie, her black tights, and her sexy black stockings. "Bruce i have done a lot for you over the years." she said. "Yeah, you have. And i appreciate it." he said. "I'm calling you're tab. I want you to return the favor." she said. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Dammit, you're so difficult." she said as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Bruce and Zatanna kissed passionately. He laid down on a table in the lab.. She remained standing but bent over so that she could take off his pants and suck his cock. She pulled his pants down and saw his hard cock ready for her to suck it. She slowly jerked it for a minute. She then placed it all in her mouth and gagged on it. Her mouth was so wet. She sucked his cock slowly. She would slowly jerk his hard wet cock when she stopped sucking for a second. He grabbed her by the back of her head and started thrusting his cock up into her mouth. Bruce throat fucked her. She gagged every time the head of his cock went down her throat. Finally he pulled out and let her get some air. She took off her clothes and straddled him. "You want me?' she asked. Bruce nodded as he pressed his cock against her pussy. She grabbed his cock. "Oh, it's not going in that hole." she said as she guided it and placed it in her ass.

Bruce's cock slowly squeezed into her tight ass. She moaned and dug her nail into his chest. His cock stretched her ass hole out a little. She went and down on his cock. She started slow, but then she began to pick up speed. She started riding him as fast as she could. Her ass bobbing up and down on his cock. She bent down and kissed him as she started slowing down. She grabbed his head and buried his face between her tits and started riding him a little faster. She moaned loudly as His cock contiued digging deep into her pussy. Bruce spread her ass cheeks apart as he began to thrust his cock. She screamed loudly as he fucked her. His hips smacking against her ass. His cock pounding her asshole. she violently fingered herself as he fucked her. Her pussy was so wet from his cock fucking her ass. She gasped as she came and squirted all over Bruce's body. She violently kissed him as he rolled over on top of her.

Bruce started thrusting his cock deep into her tight wet and warm pussy. She leaned her head back and moaned as Bruce made love to her. They slowly kissed as they made love. Their tongues slid in and out of each others mouth, they pressed them together. She gently bit is bottom lip as their lips separated. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued to fuck her. She loved the slow passionate pace Bruce was going at. But Bruce isn't one for being slow and passionate for too long. She had her eyes closed and lightly moaned as he fucked her. But before she knew it, he was going full force. Her eyes widened and she continued to moan loudly again. Bruce gave Zatanna some really good dick action. She was breathless with Bruce's forcefulness over her. She felt powerless and weak. She loved the feeling's she got from Bruce's hardcore fucking session. She came three times for the next 30 minutes Bruce continued to fuck her. Finally he felt his climax coming. He stood up as she got on her knees and sucked his cock. He grabbed her by the head and throat fucked her until he came in her mouth. She swallowed his hole load.

He carried her to his bed and made love to her again. She was sore after the sex but she loved every second of it. He made her hurt so good like always. Even though Bruce was a hardcore fucking machine, he was still tinder and sweet after words. He loved to cuddle with women after he smashed them. Zatanna was always a huge fan of Bruce's physique. He had the perfect body. She knew they both weren't seeing anything serious out of this, but they agreed to be friends with benefits. Zatanna fell asleep with Bruce that night.


	5. Chapter 5: Lois Lane

**_A_**_uthors Note: This will be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 4: Lois Lane:_** Bruce and Kara just had sex in his bedroom. She was walking out the door with Bruce. He was wearing a robe as she had her clothes on. Bruce kissed Kara and smacked her ass. She smiled and kissed him again. She walked out the door and flew off. Bruce had just fucked Clark's cousin..again. Clark was a good friend, but he couldn't help but betray him and fuck his cousin. Bruce loved the idea of humiliating Clark. He wanted to know what would make him even more upset. He then knew who it was, that he had to fuck. He decided to fuck Lois Lane.

Lois Lane was one of Clarks co-workers at the daily planet. Clark was in love with her. They had been dating for a couple years. She didn't know he was Superman. Clark wanted to tell her he was Superman, but it was a life he didn't want to pull her into. She was a sexy and sassy babe that Bruce really wanted to fuck. Bruce knew that it would devastate Clark if he fucked her. And just as luck would have it, he got a call from the daily planet. They asked him if Lois Lane could interview him for an article in the news paper. "That was easy." he thought to himself. He agreed to let Lois Lane interview him in his office at Wayne Tower. He was going to fuck Superman's girl inside the building that had his name one it.

She was a bit nervous on the elevator ride up. She had a secret crush on Bruce Wayne. He was the ideal guy for any woman. Rich, Tall, handsome, and rich. She wanted an "exclusive" of Bruce himself. She was going to try to fuck him. She didn't realize he was already planning on fucking her. She walked into his office. He was sitting behind his desk. They shook hands and introduced themselves to each other. Bruce had a very demanding presence about him. He was intense. He wanted to show her he was interested in her. Before they knew it, she was taking off her shirt while she was kissing him. He pushed a bottom under his desk, it shut the blinds and locked the door. This wasn't the first time he banged a girl in his office. He loved to bang the barley legal hot interns. His room was completely sound proof, which was good because she was about to make a lot of noise.

Bruce didn't really remember what he said to get Lois to want to fuck him so much. But whatever it was worked, because she wanted to suck his cock badly. He was sitting his his chair while she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. She sucked it violently. She bobbed her head back and forth. She gobbled his whole cock. She spat on it and jerked it and continued to suck it. Bruce sat back in his chair and let Superman's lover suck on his cock. He grabbed the back of her head and throat fucked her. He forced his cock down her throat and choked her with it. She gasped and moaned as she jerked it and caught her breath.

She mounted his cock and began to ride him. Her back faced his chest. She moaned as she went up and down on his cock. He grabbed her ass and smacked it as she rode him. She stopped riding for a second to rest, but Bruce began to thrust into her. She grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart for him. He thrusted his hard cock as hard as he could into her. He then bent her over his desk and put his cock in her ass. She knew she was about to get it rough. He started fucking her hard. She moaned as Bruce pounded her. He pulled her hair as he continued to fuck her. He smacked her ass as he fucked her. He smacked it as hard as he could. To Lois it seemed as if each smack was somehow harder than the last. The way Bruce was fucking her make her hurt so good. Bruce stopped for a second. She tried to catch her breath as she leaned her back against his body. He played with her breast and kissed her neck. She reached her arms back and pulled at his hair. He slowly pulled out of her tight ass and put his cock into her pussy. Bruce began thrusting his cock again. Bruce thrusted in her as hard as he could. Every couple thrust he would then give Lois a good slap on one of her ass cheeks. With a squeal, she came on his cock.

She squatted down and cocked on his cock again. She bobbed her head back in forth and tasted her own cum. She loved being a dirty girl. She sucked her own cum of Bruce's cock. She then laid down across the desk as Bruce remained standing and placed himself between her legs. She moaned as he slowly picked up the pace. They both had dreamed of this for a long time now. He grabbed the back her neck as he really picked up the pace and went as hard as he could. Thrusting in and out her rapidly. She could hardly breath. He was so intoxicating. He started pounding her pussy hard and fast. He pulled in and out like a mad man. He fucked her crazy until they came at the same time.

Bruce and Lois laid on the desk and held each other for a while. They kissed and cuddled. Superman had heard her screams of pleasure. He came to Wayne Tower and used his x-ray vision to look through the wall. He saw it was Bruce lying naked with Lois. Clark was about to break through the window and beat the crap out of Batman but he saw Bruce pull out a rock of kryptonite. He knew he couldn't fight Bruce now. He flew off and tried not to think about what Bruce just did to the love of his life. Lois and Bruce secretly became friends with benefits and would occasionally get together and fuck when Clark wasn't around. Bruce may not have been as powerful as Superman, but he didn't care. He was fucking both Superman's cousin and his girlfriend. Bruce had some serious game.


	6. Chapter 6: Hawkgirl

**_A_**_uthors Note: This_ will_ be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 5: Hawkgirl:_** Bruce was at the watchtower with Hawkgirl. They training some hand to hand combat techniques. Bruce was surprised how strong and talented she was. Bruce was especially surprised with the way she Judo threw him and pin him. "How was that?" she asked. She pinned his wrist to the ground with her hands. Her as pressed against his cock. Her tits pressed up against his chest, their lips were almost touching. "That was great" he said. He brushed her hair behind her ear. She felt his boner poke her ass. "It that a Baterang in your pocket, Bruce? Or are you just happy to see me?" she asked with a grin. He chuckled nervously. "I, uh..." he was to choked up with embarrassment to say anything. She got off him and helped him up.

They were in the locker room. They didn't have separate ones for male and female members of the league. Bruce was sitting down and couldn't help but stay at her beautiful body as she undressed. She knew he was staring she truned around and let him see it all. "You looking for something Bruce?" Bruce was really nervous. He knew Hawkgirl wanted him but he had his confidence disturbed. He hadn't had sex in months. All of his friends with benefits were busy. His usually one night stand; Catwoman, was in a relationship with his former side kick Jason Todd. Bruce just lost his confidence to pick up women and now he was choked up trying not to ruin his chance with Shiera. "Are you okay Bruce?" she asked. Bruce shook his head. She was surprised that they weren't already doing it. She knew that if it was taking Bruce this long, that there was something going on. She sat on his lap. She was bare naked with her tits in his face. Bruce stared at them. "Bruce?...Bruce...?" she asked. Bruce wasn't listening. He was just staring at her tits. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "what?" Bruce asked looking at her. "My eyes are up here." she said. Bruce sighed. "You having a dry spell aren't you?" she asked. Bruce nodded. "You need some confidence don't you." she asked again. He nodded. "I think i can help with that." she said as she kissed him. They could both feel sparks as their lips met.

Bruce carried Shiera to her room and gently set her down on his bed. "Word of advise...Don't try so hard this time...Be yourself...Do what comes naturaly." Shirea said softly. She was asking Bruce to go soft and feel the passion of sex. He was used to rocking girls brains out, but he was asked to go soft. With this being his first time having sex in a while, he decided to go with it. He and Shire kissed. He laid on top of her and passionately kissed her. Their lips touching felt like fireworks to them. Bruce wanted Shiera badly. She wanted Bruce badly as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulder blades and kissed him. Bruce wanted to please her. He placed his cock in her pussy and gently slid it in and out of her. They felt pure passion and fire as he made love to her. He was going gently but it still felt crazy good to them. Se started going harder for her. She moaned gently. Bruce moaned as well. They both felt crazy for each other. She spread her wings as she felt her climax coming. Bruce wanted to make her cum. She moaned and panted and then she bit his neck to keep from screaming in pleasure, as she came on Bruce dick. "Oh, Bruce don't stop now." she begged. Bruce wanted to make her cum again.

He flipped her over and took her doggy thrusted his cock in her pussy hard. She was so tight. She moaned as he kept fucking her. They were both wet from sweat but he was still going. After 2 minutes they transitioned to missionary again. He pounded her hard. she scratched his back. She was gonna cum again. They both moaned as they continued to fuck then finally she came again. "Oh my god Bruce you're amazing." she said violently kissing him. "You're amazing." he said softly. She rolled over on top of him. "You're turn to cum." she said as she started to ride him. She slowly bobbed her ass up and down. Sliding his cock in and out of her pussy. Bruce moaned as she picked up speed. Her ass smacked against his waist as it bounced up and down. She moaned loudly as Bruce's cock continued to fuck her. He started to thrust his cock hard and fast. He placed his hand on her hips and continued fucking her. He stopped thrusting when she started riding him again. She went fast hard. Her ass bounced up and down on his cock. They both could fell it. Their climax was coming. She spread her wings as her moans of pleasure grew louder and louder. Bruce rolled over back on top of her and fucked her as hard as he could. He was back. He wasn't the nervous loser he was an hour ago. He was now the regular fucking machine he was before. He fucked her until they came together.

The panted and tried to catch their breath as lay naked together under the covers. That was the best sex of Bruce's life. It had real feeling to him. It felt better than anything he and Diana ever experienced. He held her close to him. She loved the way he was holding her. She felt safe and protected. She didn't want him to let go. "That was spectacular." she said. Bruce kissed her. "Bruce i don't want to ruin the mood, but i just need to say i really am surprised you had these feelings for me." she said. "Why's that?" he asked. "Well humans for the most part look at me as a...freak." she said. "You are not a freak." he said sternly. "I have wings Bruce. Humans don't." She said. "That's just how your species is." Bruce said. "Ya, but for most guys, it's a deal breaker." she said. "Not for me." he said. She smiled. "Bruce are you sure you really have feelings for me?" she asked. "I do." he said. She shook her head. "Bruce look at me." she said. "I am." he said looking deep into her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute. "Bruce i can't just yet." she said softly. "Green Lantern and I just broke up... I need time to figure some stuff out." she said. "I understand." he said. "Can we still do this again some other time?" she asked. "Now, whenever, we can do this anytime." he said as he kissed her. They would spend the next few hours making hot steamy love. Bruce didn't go too hard, but he still gave her some good dick action. Batman and Hawkgirl became friends with benefits. Bruce fell asleep with her in his arms later that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Black Canary

**_A_**_uthors Note: This_ will_ be a series of sex stories between Batman and all the beautiful women of the DC Universe. Each chapter will be Batman and another DC character. A special thanks to _Delta808th, _who made this story possible and gave me some great ideas. _

**_Chapter 7: Black Canary:_** Bruce was hosting a gala party. He wanted to raise some money for a charity, the typical billionaire act. He saw one of his friends at the party. Danah Drake; she was Green Arrow's current girlfriend. She was mad at Arrow though. She knew that he was cheating on her with multiple girls. She wanted some pay back. She was thinking about having sex with his former side-kick Speede, but she didn't want Green Arrow to kill him. She also realized that this was her body she was giving up. She wanted to give it up to someone she liked. She saw Batman and knew he was the one. He was sexy and he could easily beat up Green Arrow. Bruce went over to talk with Danah. He wanted to fuck her badly. He had no idea she wanted to fuck him just as much.

She looked drop dead beautiful with her Black leather jacket over her black corset. Her black fishnet stockings and thigh high boots were diving Bruce crazy. She saw his massive erection as it pressed against his pants. "Hey Bruce, is that a Baterang in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" She asked seductively. Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. His erection pressed against her pussy. "You must be really happy to see me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. They shared a kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked "I thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile. They got in Bruce's limo and kissed the entire drive to a hotel. They didn't want to waste time on the drive to Bruce house so they went to the nearest hotel that Bruce owned. They walked in, grabbed the key to the Imperial sweet, got in the elevator, entered the room, and got naked. She kept her stockings on while Bruce was completely naked.

He stood up as she got on her knees. She licked her lips and placed his hard cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth. She spat on his cock and jerked him. She then placed it back in her mouth and continued sucking on it. Bruce placed his hand against the back of her head and grabbed her long hair. He then started thrusting his cock down her throat. She gagged as he throat fucked her. She couldn't breathe. Finally Bruce let her gasp for air. She jerked his cock as she caught her breath. He started slapping her face with his cock. "Oh, yeah! Just slap me with your cock." she said as he continued to slap her face with his cock. "Yeah, just slide that cock in my mouth." she said as she opened her mouth and took his 10 inch member all the way. She gagged and choked on it. He pulled out and let her gasp for air. She jerked his cock as she sucked on his balls. She sucked on each one individually while jerking him. She then sucked on his cock again. She sucked on his head while violently jerking his shaft. Bruce moaned as she went to town on his cock. He wanted to fuck her so bad.

He forcefully bent her over the bed. Bruce placed himself behind her and then placed his cock in her pussy. She moaned as he thrusted his cock violently into her pussy. She gripped the sheets and moaned as Bruce pounded her. "Oh, yeah Bruce! Fuck Me!" She yelled as he smacked her ass. He kept smacking her ass with each thrust. Her ass cheeks became red but he still smacked them. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he could. She was speechless as she took Bruce's cock. He stopped for a second. She than began to grind on his cock. He pulled out of her pussy and reinserted his cock into her ass. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly squeezed his cock deep into her tight asshole. She moaned as he finally put it all the way in. He thrusted into her slowly. She breathed heavily as he kept a slow pace with his thrust's. He started picking up speed. He then started thrusting into her as fast and as hard as possible. She couldn't mutter a single sound as he fuck her. He then put his cock back into her pussy and without stopping, continued to fuck her hard. She then screamed as she came on his cock.

He flipped her over and made her lay on her back. He spread her legs and took her missionary. He watched her tits bounce as he fucked her at steady pace. She was almost completely out of breath. She had no energy when from the way Bruce fucked her. Bruce wasn't holding anything back. He went full force as he fucked her. She managed a moan and "oh, yeah." But she was powerless as her beloved Bruce fucked her hard. Finally with one last moan she cam again. Bruce made her get on her knees again. She sucked her cum off his cock. He throat fucked her again. He forced his cock deep into her mouth. His balls bounced against her chin. Finally after a couple more thrust he came in her mouth. "Did you swallow?" he asked. She nodded. "Show me!' he demanded. She showed him her empty mouth. "good girl." he said as he spit in her mouth. She swallowed that too. They laid down in the bed together. He cuddled with her for a while. When she fell asleep he tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and went home.


	8. Chapter 8: Mera

_**Chapter 8: Mera:**_ Aguaman was one of the best chess players in the world. He had never lost a game. The only other person who could say the same thing was Bruce. He was also a talented chess player. Arthur challenged Bruce to a match. Arthur played an aggressive game while Bruce played a patient game. Bruce wanted to use Arthur's rage to his own advantage. He waited to the every end to to win the game. Arthur had Bruce right where he wanted him. He felt almost unchallenged by Bruce. He decided to raise the stakes. "If you beat me, i'll let you sleep with my wife in my bed." Bruce was very familair wife Arthur's wife Mera. She was very beautiful. Bruce talked to her a few times in the past. He like her. They never had anything romantic between them. But Bruce didn't mind the idea of having intercourse with her. Bruce then started using his superior mind and strategy to force Arthur in mistake after mistake. Bruce won the game 5 moves later and won Arthur's wife.

Arthur was speechless. He lost a game of chess for the first time. He also lost the purity of his wife. He was the only man to have entered her. He had to let Bruce sleep with her. He promised her to him. It would be disgraceful if he didn't. As Arthur's wife, Mera would have to fuck Bruce even if she didn't want to. But she did. She thought Bruce was an attractive man when she met him. She was excited to be with another man finally. Regretfully, Arthur brought Bruce to Atlantis to sleep with his wife. He escorted Bruce to the bedroom and stormed off as he left them alone together. Mera and Bruce didn't say anything. They undressed and kissed each other. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. Bruce was about to wreck Aguaman's wife.

She took his cock in her hand. His dick grew in her hand as she jerked it. When it was completely erect she she started sucking it. Up and down slowly. Her mouth was so wet and warm. Bruce groaned as she started jerking the part of his dick that wasn't in her mouth. She started going even faster, slobbering all over his dick. She went balls deep on him. She gagged on his 10 inch member. She took her mouth off his dick and gasped for air .She then started sucking his balls. she let his dick hang on her nose as she titled her head back to suck on his sack. They traded places so Bruce could go down on her. He started licking the outside pussy, while rubbing her clit. Mera laid back and moaned in pleasure as Bruce pleased her with his tongue. As his tongue entered her, she gripped the sheets of his bed. He started eating her out wildly. "Hh Bruce please don't stop!'' he slipped two fingers in her cunt as he continued licking her pussy. "Oh Bruce!" she yelled. Arthur could hear his wife's screams echo through out the city. She grabbed him by his head and pulled his face out of her pussy and kissed him hard. She turned to her side and lifted her leg up. Bruce positioned himself behind her to take her sideways.

He had one hand on her breast and the other one keeping her leg up. He placed his dick at her entrance. He kissed her on the neck and started thrusting his dick in her. As he thrusted his dick deep in her tight wet pussy, she moaned as Bruce fucked her. He pounded her pussy hard. He gently bit her neck. She started rubbing her clit a her started picking up speed. "Oh Bruce that's it! Right there! FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY PUSSY, FUCK MY PUSSY!" She screamed. He decided to throw he off guard, so he pulled out and reinserted his dick in her ass. He fucked her tight ass hard. she slapped her pussy with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other as he fucked her. "Oh Bruce your amazing!" she cried.

Without stopping he turned her over on her stomach flat. As she laid flat on he stomach Bruce still pounded her ass and spanked her with both hands as he kept a rhythm going. Mera was speech less at how he fucked her. He pounded her hard. Relentless non stop fucking. She screamed as he fucked her He smacked her ass every time he thrusted his dick inside her. She gripped the sheets as Bruce fucked the shit out of her. "Oh fuck my ass Bruce!" She moaned as he fucked her full speed. Her climax was coming she panted as Jason pounded her. "oh Jason i'm gonna cum" that made him go harder. He put his cock back in her pussy and fucked her full force. She came all over his cock. "suck your cum off my cock" he demanded. She sucked his dick wildly she loved the feeling of his warm cock in her mouth. She started jerking him hard. His climax was coming. He started forcing his cock down her throat. He throat fucked her hard then finally with a moan he squirted his warm cum down her throat. She swallowed all of it.

Bruce laid with Mera after he fucked her. He was a hardcore fucking machine but he loved to cuddle with women. He just loved the way it felt to hold a beautiful woman in his arms. He had humiliated another Justice League member. He had sex with Aquaman's wife. He could imagine how ashamed Arthur felt about losing his favorite game for the first time and having the man who defeated him violate his wife. Bruce fell asleep in Arthur's bed while holding his wife. When he woke up he kissed her got dressed and went home.


	9. Chapter 9: Power Girl

_**Chapter 9: Power Girl:**_ Batman was on patrol in the bat-mobile. His car was attacked out of nowhere. Something came crashing down and destroyed his car. The next thing he knew he was pulled out of the wreckage by Power Girl; Super Girl's evil clone. "Hey Bruce." she said with a smile. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want some of that good dick action you gave Kara." she said. He looked at the destroyed Bat-mobile. "All you had to do was ask." he said. "Where would be the fun in that?"she asked chucking. Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her body towards him, and kissed her. She eagerly kissed. Back. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She then flew him to her hideout. She wanted to have Bruce all to herself in a more discrete location.

They completely undressed each other. He laid down on her bed. She took his rock hard member in her warm wet mouth. She sucked it up and down, occasionally stopping for a second to catch her breath. She went all the way down on his 10 inch member and gasped for air but still jerked him with her hand. She was a dirty girl. She got a lot of dick's in her mouth. Bruce liked his girls to be a little dirty. She licked his balls as she jerked his cock. She then placed his whole cock in her mouth, gagged on it, and then gasped for air. "Oh, you like that Bruce?" she asked. Bruce nodded. "You wanna fuck me, don't you?" she asked. Bruce nodded again. "Well you're going to have to wait." she said. "You have to lick it before you stick it. That's the rule when you fuck me." she said.

Power Girl sat on the couch as Bruce got on his knees and started licking her pussy. He slipped his tongue in and out of her cunt. She pulled his hair as he pleased her. She could hardly breath. He was overwhelmingly good at eating her out. He slipped one of his fingers into her as he continued licking her. She then pushed him to the ground and mounted him as he lay on his back. She pinned his shoulders down with her hands and kissed him. He got up and picked her up and laid her back on the couch. He placed his dick between her legs and began to thrust his cock deep into her tight wet pussy. She moaned as he slowly picked up the pace. They both had dreamed of this for a long time now. He grabbed the back her neck as he really picked up the pace and went as hard as he could. Thrusting in and out her rapidly. She could hardly breath. He was so intoxicating. She knew it was her turn so she pushed him off and straddled him. She put his dick back in her pussy and began to ride him. She hopped up and down on him. they both moaned as she kept riding him. He began to thrust up into her as she still rode him. they continued this for about 4 minutes until they transitioned once more. She laid on her side as Bruce placed himself behind her in his side. He placed his dick in her pussy again and continued to fuck her. Selena gripped the sheets and screamed in pleasure as Bruce pounded her. Bruce grabbed her breasts as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "I'm gonna cum!" she screamed he pulled his dick out as she squirted a stream of cum out.

She got on her knees and took Bruce's cock in her mouth once more. She stroked and stroked his cock very slowly. He grabbed the back of her head and stratted throat fucking her. She gagged as Bruce's cock went in and out of her mouth down her throat. He pulled out for a second so she could gasp for air, but then immediately started up again. He pulled out her breast out from her outfit and placed his penis between them and squeezed. Bruce thrusted his dick hard between her tits. She sucked on the head on his dick while the his shaft fucked her tits. he pulled his dick out of her tits and started jerking his cock. He was about to cum all over her face and tits. He fucked her tits hard. She loved the feeling of his war member thrusting fast between her breast. Bruce could feeling it, he was about to blow his load. he removed his dick and from her tits and came in her mouth. Bruce made her swallow it all.

Bruce cuddled with her after he finished fucking her. She fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake and held her. He wasn't very tired. He looked at Kara's evil clone and had a hot fantasy going through his mind. He wanted to have a threesome with Super Girl and Power Girl. He was determined to fuck both of them at the same time. But he was going to wait. For now he decided to cuddle with Power Girl. They became friends with benefits after that night.


End file.
